Wakuraba
|Wakuraba}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, having held the position of Lower Moon Three.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Page 14 Appearance Wakuraba was a man of average stature who had pale, grayish-white skin, with what appeared to be three large, cross-shaped scars cut into his cheeks and the center of his forehead and noticeably elf-like, pointed ears. His eyes were wide and sharp with orange irises, the kanji for ‘Lower Moon Three’ etched into his left, as well as short, black hair and a widow's peak. Wakuraba wore a dotted, bamboo-colored yukata with a pinstripe pattern, a piece of dark cloth around his waist, and a lighter one around his neck, as well as two golden hoop earrings on each ear and a pair of wooden sandals with black straps. Personality Out of the Lower Moons, Wakuraba was shown to be one of the most loyal to Muzan Kibutsuji. Despite the fact that Muzan was brutally executing two of his fellow Lower Moons, he only thought about improving himself to live up to Muzan's expectations and win back his favor. However, Wakuraba appeared to believe in self-preservation above all else and was not just blindly obedient to Muzan. He didn’t wish to be killed by him even though he clearly usually respected his leader's decisions, running away upon realizing that Muzan had no intention of letting any of the Lower Moons leave alive. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc After all of the remaining Lower Moons gather together at the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Muzan appears before them in his female form. He regards them with annoyance and tells them to lower their heads and squat in front of him. After they all do so, Mukago utters that she's sorry to have been ordered to bow, as she didn’t recognise Muzan in his current form. Muzan angrily asks why she's speaking without permission, telling her to silence herself and not to talk unless directly asked a question. As she cowers in fear at her feet, Muzan goes on to explain the death of Rui, the only Lower Moon who wasn't among the ones gathered before him, and asks the remaining Demons why they're so weak.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-18 Muzan lectures them about how being in the ranks of the Twelve Demon Moons isn’t the end; it is only the beginning of what is to come. He states their sole purpose is to consume blood so they can be of use to him. Muzan angrily retorts that it has been hundreds of years since the Upper Moons were last replaced, yet the Lower Moons are replaced all the time, to which Kamanue thinks to himself that he can’t just tell them that.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 18-19 Capable of reading the minds of those he has shared blood with, Muzan angrily asks Kamanue why they couldn’t be told that, expanding and extending his arm into a tentacle to grab the Lower Moon by his neck and lift him into the air. Kamanue attempts to apologize, but is promptly eaten by Muzan as Wakuraba and the rest of the Lower Moons keep their heads lowered in a shocked silence.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-5 Next, Wakuraba thinks to himself that he's also going to be killed, so he needs to do more in order to keep his position as a Lower Moon, and, simultaneously, Mukago thinks about how she runs every time from the very mention of a Pillar. Muzan repeats aloud both of their thoughts, and a terrified Mukago exclaims that what she thought isn’t true and that she would fight with her life on the line for him. Muzan asks her if she is denying what he was saying, and, as Mukago begins to apologize and cry, another bout of Muzan's tentacles crushes her into the ground, killing her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 6-8 Shocked by this, Wakuraba immediately assumes the worst and decides it would be a wiser choice to flee than stay if he wanted to keep his life. He dashes out of the Dimensional Infinity Fortress at a high speed, and Enmu thinks to himself that that was a stupid move to make since Muzan will kill him either way. This conclusion turns out to be correct, as Wakuraba's head is swiftly chopped off, so fast that it leaves him wondering how he even died in his final few moments.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 8-11 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Little is known about Wakuraba's strength and abilities as a Demon, but it can be assumed that he possessed power superior to that of an average Demon and was stronger than Rui, Kamanue and Mukago, since he obtained a higher Lower Moon position than them. *'Regeneration' - As one of the Lower Moons, he received a larger quantity of Muzan's blood compared to an average Demon, which then presumably gave him superior regenerative power in comparison to them. However, he did not possess the necessary power to regrow his body after being decapitated by Muzan. *'Enhanced Speed' - As seen by his attempt to escape from the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Wakuraba possessed great physical speed. Trivia * Wakuraba's name was revealed in the first fanbook. Quotes References Navigation ru:Вакураба Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Lower Moons Category:Deceased Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Antagonists